The Puppet Saga Wiki:Layout Guide/Out-of-universe
This out-of-universe Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an out-of-universe article should be structured. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. Title tag Example: }} *Used to alter the appearance of the article's title at the top of a page. *Main uses include to italicize the name of novel or other work. *Do not use this to alter the actual title (ex: Only displaying "Title" instead of "Title (disambiguation)") Eras tag Example: *This tag inserts symbols in the title bar of the article. "real" should always be used. *For works such as novels, comics, etc, in-universe tags should be used to indicate in which era the work's events take place. *Symbols may also indicate if the article is a Featured, Good, or Comprehensive article, or if it was in the past. *For usage instructions, see Template:Eras. Otheruses or Youmay tags Example: Another example: *Generally used when it is possible that a user has found one article when they were actually looking for another of a similar or same name. *See Category:Disambiguation and redirection templates Spoiler tag Example: *Spoiler tags on an article alerts a user to any major plot spoilers that come from new sources that are less than a month old *See Template:Majorspoiler Header templates Example: *These tags are used to indicate an article's level of canonicity, or if an article is a about a cancelled or future source. *See Category:Header templates. Infobox Example (for ''Stories of the Sith: Adam Lloyd): *Used to present vital statistics of subject. Various infoboxes can be accessed by using the standard preloads just below the "Save page" button. *See Category:Infobox templates *Articles should not contain empty infoboxes. An empty infobox is defined as one in which no fields can be filled out other than the name of the subject due to limited information. Such infoboxes should be removed from the article until such time as more information can be added. Opening quote Example: *An opening quote is welcome for almost any type of article. *Quotes can be said by the article's subject (in the case of real-world people), or said by someone else about the article's subject. *Do not use links within a quote, unless it is the only mention in the article of a certain subject. Article body Example (for an article about a real-world person): Thomas Muller is... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Biography Early life ... ... ... Creating the Thomas Simpson Show ... *headings and subheadings are usually not required for very small articles. Images Example: *Images should be placed where they are most relevant and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. *Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well. *Images should typically alternate from the right-side to the left-side. If there is a long infobox at the start, multiple images can be left aligned until the infobox ends. Quotes Example: *In addition to the introductory quote, further quotes may be used throughout an article. *Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed only at the beginning of each section. *Quotes are included "as-is", with the original spelling and formatting found in the source of the quote. In the case of a typo or other error, sic may be included to indicate that the error is from the original source and not the article. Stub Example (for a stub about a real-world person): *used at the bottom of the article body when the article is too vague or brief, AND when there is clearly more information that can be added *See Category:Stub templates Published narrative works Articles on published narrative works There are some guidelines for the organization of articles on published narrative works, including but not limited to films, novels, comics, video games and television episodes —that is, works that would be listed in an in-universe article's "Appearances" section and which have not been canceled. #'Plot summary' summarizes the plot of the work, written in-universe and in the present tense. If the article is about a collection of multiple works (eg, a book trilogy or a comic book story arc), the summaries should be more condensed than if the article is about an individual work (eg, a single book or comic). If the article is about an individual work that has a publisher's summary, then a sourced Publisher's summary subsection should lead this section. If the work includes an Opening crawl, it can be added at the beginning of this section using . #'Main characters' utilizes subsections to give brief, individual descriptions of major characters who appear in the work, and their role within. A character profile should be written in-universe and in the present tense. If pictures of the characters exist, they should be included on the right side of the page. Images should be sized so as to fit within their respective character profiles. If available, pictures of the characters from the actual work, or from a chronologically close work, are preferred. For very short works, a Main Characters section is not necessary. #'Gameplay' is a section reserved for video games. It discusses the playable features of the game and how the game is experienced by the player(s). If applicable, it can also discuss how player choices and game mechanics affect the storyline. This section should be written out-of-universe and in the present tense. #'Development' discusses background, events, and decisions that brought about the development of the work. It also discusses ideas, decisions, and concepts discarded by the author(s)/developer(s) throughout the production of the work, as well as information on the work's publication and release. If a surplus of information exists, this section can be further subdivided into Conception and Production sections. This and the following sections should be written out-of-universe and in the past tense. #'Continuity' discusses past continuity used/referenced/retconned by the work, continuity errors, and significant continuity created by the work that has been later used/referenced/retconned. #'Reception' discusses response, reaction, and reception to the work, including professional reviews, significant fan response, awards won, sales, and media spotlight. If no such information is available, this section need not be included. #'Legacy' is a section that discusses the impact of the work on later Star Wars media, and, if applicable, broader popular culture. If no such information is available, this section need not be included. #'Media' is a section with different uses for different types of articles. #*Articles on comic series make use of to create a chart similar to this one. #*Articles on individual works such as novels include a cover gallery, if more than one cover exists. #*For television series, the Media section should be entitled Episodes and make use of a wikitable to list the series' seasons, giving information such as the air dates and number of episodes for each season. #*For individual television seasons, the Media section should also be entitled Episodes and should use a wikitable to display the title, air date, episode number, production number, and an image from the episode if applicable. #'Credits' is a list of the work's credits. This section is reserved for individual films, TV episodes, video games, audio dramas, and any other work with a similarly comprehensive credits section. It should not be used for works such as books, short stories, and comics, which should instead list authors, artists, etc, in their "Development" sections. This section uses and should be ordered as described in the work's original credits. Any other cast or crew members whose identities were later discovered or revealed can be listed at the ends of their respective sections. #'Appearances' uses and is only necessary for articles on individual works, such as a single novel, comic, or episode. It should not be used for articles on collections of multiple works, such as a book trilogy, television series or season, comic book story arc or series. (An exception to this is for a series that has not yet been released, where its episodes or issues do not yet have articles. In that case, the information on the series' appearances may be contained within the series' article until such time that it can be moved to the appropriate episode or issue.) For novels with a Dramatis Personae, the Dramatis Personae is listed at the beginning of this section's "Characters" sub-section. #'Collections' is a bulleted list of any collections in which the work has appeared, such as trade paperbacks or short story collections. If not applicable, this section need not be included. Each of these sections may be further subdivided if necessary. Notes and references *List of sources for information in the "Behind the scenes" section. *Items are added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. *To get the references to show up in this section, use the template. *References will only use periods at the end of the citation if the citation is a complete sentence. References that are not complete sentences will not use periods. See also *Links to related topics not already linked in article *Usually links to the template which don't really belong in the main article External links The External links section is a bulleted list of out-of-universe links from websites outside of Wookieepedia. These links are commonly unlicensed and/or unofficial sources of information, such as product pages, news articles, fan websites, Wikipedia articles, and Internet Movie Database pages. *The section is called "External links," even if the article only has one external link *For Wikipedia articles, use the template **Example: gives you *Ideally, real-world product articles, such as books or comics, will list at least one external link to an official product page from the publisher or manufacturer. If no such link exists, list the subject's Amazon.com product page. The Amazon page may be listed in addition to an official product page if it contains critical information not found on the product page, such as a publication date. *External links to The Thomas Simpson Show Wiki can be used via **Example: gives you